


Jimmy love trailer trash

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Jimmy Sullivan - Freeform, Johnny Christ - Freeform, Johnny Seward - Freeform, M/M, The Rev - Freeform, creepy redneck, cross dressing, vague rap song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loves it when Johnny looks like he belongs in an 80s video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy love trailer trash

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on live journal long time ago first time posting here. Was inspired by an author by the name aprilatrocity who wrote awesome stories.

Next time he was in the same room as a sleeping Brian, he was going to take a pillow and smoother him with it. He couldn't believe he was doing this, found it harder to believe that he lost to Brian. Who the fuck chugs down 26 beers in a minute? He had to have cheated, Johnny didn't know how though. Because of the bet he had made with Brian, he was dressed like he was. It didn't help that his so called friends were snickering at him. Chances are though if it was someone else he would be also snickering with them. But he wasn't with them. 

He was the one wearing the leopard print skirt with a pink tube top. Which he was having a hard time keeping it up. He had almost fallen a couple of times while trying to adjust it because of the 6 inch stilettos he was wearing (which were also leopard print). He also got yelled at by Val when he almost tore off his pressed on nails. Yes even Mrs. Shadows got involved. It had taken her too long to put those fake bright red nails on. And the make up she did, he looked like a fucking clown. Way too much blush on, with bright blue eyes shadow and fire engine red lipstick to top it off. Johnny scratched his head, god was this wig itchy. It was bleached blond and teased in the fashion of early 80s. People were going to die for this night. 

“Can I get out this outfit now?" Johnny asked 

“Nope buddy you still 4 hours left." Brian said with a big grin. 

“C’mon I've been a really good sport about this. Hell I even got a legs shaved." Johnny said pointing to legs. He had somehow been able to talk Val out of waxing them. 

“Nope 4 hours left." Brian insisted. 

“Damn it Brian!" Johnny whined stomping his foot. Not caring how childish it was. “I’ve got creepy red neck guys coming on to me!" Jimmy pouted his bottom lip trying to get some sympathy. 

“That cause you’re so pretty darling" Matt grinned Johnny sent a death glare in his direction. 

“You do look good babe." Jimmy said lifting up his glass of beer. A wave of fear came across of Johnny face. 

“Do you really think so or are you just joking?" Johnny asked afraid of the answer. 

“Of course babe. You look uber sexy." Jimmy said before gulping down his beer. Johnny hands covered his face muffling his moan. Zacky just patted Johnny's back trying to push down the laughter that wanted to come out. 

“So k Johnny everything will be alright." Zacky reassured. Before Johnny could say anything, a man in red flannel shirt with a trucker hat came towards him. 

“Hey doll can I buy you a beer?" he said showing off his missing two front teeth. Johnny faced just dropped and headed towards the parking lot. 

Not before flipping the middle finger and yelling “Go to hell you fuckers!!" at his friends who were now laughing in hysteria. Johnny just paced in the parking lot, he couldn't go home cause he had came with Jimmy who had the car keys. And there was no way in hell that he was going back in there with those hyenas. Johnny sat on the hood of Brian's car. It was his fault damn it. Johnny was thinking about hitch hiking when he saw Jimmy coming towards him. Thank god they could go and he could get out of this outfit. 

“Hey babe, why did you moan when I said you look sexy?" Jimmy asked Johnny rolled his eyes, of course Jimmy didn't see the problem with Johnny looking like trailer trash. That was because most of his ex's were trailer trash. 

“Because that means I look like a two dollar hooker who live in trailers." Johnny said 

“You’re not a two dollar hooker. More like a five dollar one." Jimmy grinned. 

“Oh gees thanks hon." Johnny again rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. They were silent and for long thing that the only sound was the music coming from the bar. 

“Hey babe their playing our song." Jimmy nudged. Johnny furrowed his brows they didn't have a song. At least one he didn't know of. He listened closer, coming of the speakers was Push it. Johnny rubbed his eyes together, oh god why he always picks the perverts? He hadn't realized that Jimmy had stepped closer to him. 

"You really do look babe." he whispered like it was some secrete. Johnny just looked at him; well at least it was nice to know that his boyfriend’s standards were low when it came to looks. Then out of nowhere he feels this wet sensation on his cheek. 

 

“Ewww, disgusting Jimmy!! We've talked about this! No fucking licking me!!" Johnny screeched as wiped his cheek off. Jimmy just grinned at him like an idiot. God why did he always pick the dogs?

“C’mon it’s no big deal. It a sign of affection." Jimmy said through that grin.

“Yea for dogs. Opps sorry forgot you were one." Johnny snapped back. That comment at least wiped that stupid grin off his face. Jimmy didn't say anything; he just sat down next Johnny on the hood. Again there was silence and stupid song was still playing. He never except Jimmy to pick a sappy song for them, which would be so outta character for him. But at least pick a song that wasn't done by female rappers. He felt a tug on his skirt. Jimmy was trying to hike it up. Oh fuck he wasn't getting anything while he was in this skirt. Johnny slapped Jimmy's away and tugged his skirt back down. Jimmy looked at him like he just refused him dessert. 

“No way in hell are you fucking me while I'm in this skirt." Johnny said point blank. 

“Please babe? I'm feeling pretty kinky tonight." he said putting his hand on Johnny's bare thigh. 

“Well stuff that kinkiness somewhere else because you’re not getting any time soon." Johnny stated again. 

“Let’s fuck please? If you let me fuck you in this get up, I'll let you tie me up." Jimmy offered. Johnny was almost in shock in what Jimmy said. Johnny usual had to coax him before he even tried tying him up.

Jimmy started to rub his hand against his thigh. “I’ll sweeten the pot, you let me fuck right here. Not only can you tie up with anything you want, I'll let you gag me." Jimmy practical purred into his ear. An image of Jimmy tied and gagged more than enough convincing that Johnny needed. 

Grabbing Jimmy by the shirt he pulled him on top. “So are so lucky boy." Johnny growled. Jimmy just grinned and plunged into a kiss. Not one of those soft kisses. This was one those when teeth pull and scrape the lips. Johnny spread his legs wider so Jimmy had better access. He felt Jimmy rough hands hike up the skirt to his stomach. 

He heard Jimmy growl “Oh fuck babe that hot." as he pulled down the lacy thong he had on. Damn it he forgotten he had those on. He wasn't going to let his junk hang out all over the place. Val had given them to him, stating there were Matt's idea of birthday present for her. Johnny was about to tell Jimmy this when he Jimmy roughly and dryly shove his dick into him. Thank goodness he was stretched enough that it didn't hurt like the first time Jimmy did that. Jimmy had placed his hands on each side of Johnny's head onto the wind shield. He thrust were quick and deep but god damn him they weren't hard enough. Johnny took his legs and wrapped them around Jimmy waist slamming him inside of him as he pulled in and out. Pretty soon he felt like he was going to explode. 

A couple thrust later and bite on the neck, Johnny was cumming. Jimmy was pretty close but he needed than little extra push. And Johnny knew what to do; he leaned up to Jimmy and licked his cheek all the way down to his neck. And Jimmy was a heap on top of him. 

“God babe that was just wow." Jimmy stuttered out. Johnny smirked he hate it to admit it was pretty good. He pushed Jimmy off of him, so he could fix himself up for Brian came to his car. Just in time too, just as he finished straighten the skirt, 

Brian came out. “You fuckers did not just fuck on my car." Brian groaned. 

Johnny just smirked “Hey man it your fault. You know how much Jimmy loves his trailer trash." Brian just groaned and put his hand over his face. 

Still grinning he reached over and smacked Jimmy's ass. "Come on big boy, you owe this girl a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Now this was written Jimmy was actual alive, and it seems the slash writing community has died at live journal, I firgured I post here.


End file.
